


Птичка

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: Мидорима подобрал птенца. Очень грустный рассказ.





	Птичка

\- Боже, что это, Шин-чан?  
Маленькое существо в коробке жалко трепыхало крыльями. Было в нем всего несколько сантиметров, желтый по бокам клюв, кучка перьев с трубочками на некоторых из них, да бисеринки глаз. Дунь - и улетит, словно пушинка.  
\- Кажется, это будет воробей, - коробка закрылась, и Шинтаро негодующе сверкнул стильными очками. - Я отобрал его у кошки.  
\- ...И принес в дом, где их две, - Такао закатил глаза. - Л - логика.  
Друг ничего не ответил, поставил коробку на стол и отвернулся к компьютеру. Химэ и Сандэй устроились на диване по бокам от хозяина, напоминая манеки-неко, но уши их, как локаторы, были повернуты в сторону емкости, из которой доносилось заманчивое шуршание.  
Такао вздохнул. Номинально кошкой Шин-чана была только пятнистая Химэ. Санни принадлежала ему, но шустрая абиссинка все равно сильнее любила Мидориму. В принципе, Казунари был с ней солидарен. Несмотря на отстраненность от обыденной жизни и беспомощность в вопросах ведения домашнего хозяйства, гордость, граничившую с высокомерием, и мнительность на грани одержимости, Шинтаро был для Такао лучшим парнем во Вселенной.Безответность любви огорчала Казунари, но не была достаточным поводом от нее отказаться.  
\- Я за хлебом, - он звякнул ключами в кармане. Шинтаро что-то пробормотал вдогонку, не отрываясь от экрана лэптопа. Смысл сказанного дошел до Такао только на лестнице. Интересно, Зачем Шинтаро морковь и мясо? С приготовлением пищи у него все было еще хуже, чем с общением.  
...Через двадцать минут Такао вернулся из супермаркета.  
\- Вот, держи, - на стол была водружена маленькая клетка, пакет с кормом для попугаев и заказанные продукты. - Так его хотя бы не достанут пушистые заразы.  
Глаза Шинтаро расширились, взгляд из-под очков был одновременно ошеломленным и беспомощно открытым. У Такао сжалось сердце. Черт побери, он готов был спасать птенцов хоть каждый день, если Мидорима будет каждый раз делать такое лицо.  
\- Птенцы воробьев не едят зерно, - скептический голос Шинтаро спустил мечтателя с небес на землю. - Ему надо будет приготовить специальную смесь и кормить из инсулинового шприца. Я уже дал ему антибиотик и немного сладкой воды, он выглядит... повеселее.  
\- Без проблем, - согласился Такао.  
\- И да... Спасибо за клетку.  
Казунари только отмахнулся. Свою благодарность он уже получил.  
Следующие полчаса Мидорима колдовал на кухне. Птенец, нахохлившись, сидел в клетке в импровизированном гнезде из коробочки и салфеток.  
Такао готовился к занятиям и отвлекся лишь тогда, когда из комнаты донеслось тихое воркование Шинтаро:  
\- Давай, открой клювик... Вот... Молодец...  
Спеленутый салфеткой птенец жадно глотал еду, насаживаясь клювом на шприцсо снятой иглой.  
\- Не хочешь показать его ветеринарному врачу?  
Мидорима невесело покачал головой:  
\- Я уже обзвонил все близлежащие клиники, со специалистами по птицам у нас туго. Единственный попавшийся категорически отказал, узнав, что речь не о домашнем питомце, вот что.  
Да, видимо, придется справляться самим. Такао поплелся приводить в порядок превращенную в поле битвы за птичью кулинарию кухню.  
Каждый час Мидорима повторял сложный ритуал. Птенец активно двигался, шуршал крыльями, пытался забраться на подставленные веточки. Такао переписывал конспект к экзамену.  
В 11 вечера Казунари в очередной раз заглянул в комнату Шинтаро.  
Тот спал за столом, уронив голову на сложенные перед собой руки. "С 22 до 6 утра нужен перерыв в кормлении" - прочел Такао. Воробей сидел в гнезде, сонно склонив голову набок.  
Шинтаро был тяжеленным, но, благо, его рабочий стол стоял прямо рядом с кроватью. Перевалив туда бесчувственное тело и накрыв пледом, Такао завел будильник на 6 утра.  
...За окном было светло. Будильник за стеной прозвенел минут 10 назад, Такао лежал на своей кровати, не раскрывая глаз. Вдруг его насторожил невесомый щелчок замка входной двери. Заглядывать к Шин-чану не хотелось, но он придал себе ускорение мысленным пинком.  
Маленькая клетка была пуста.  
К возвращению Шинтаро Такао успел сварить кофе. Тот молча прошел за стол и обнял кружку ладонями, вдумчиво изучая взглядом ее содержимое. Нужно было что-то сказать, но обычно не лезший за словом в карман Казунари вдруг почувствовал, что ему перехватило горло.  
\- Наверно, мне не стоит становиться врачом, - внезапно глухо отозвался на его мысли Мидорима. Гладкая черная поверхность кофе вдруг покрылась рябью. Плечи Шинтаро дрожали. Трясущейся рукой он снял очки.  
Такао сломался. Рванулся вперед, обнимая, позволяя спрятать глаза, уткнуться мокрым лицом себе в грудь.  
\- Неправда, Шин-чан, - он взъерошил мягкие волосы, пытаясь донести то, что шептало сердце. - Ты будешь прекрасным врачом.  
\- Но... я не смог...  
\- Не говори так. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. Должно быть, та кошка повредила ему что-то важное.  
\- Мяу, - возмущенно произнесла Химэ, оторвавшись от миски с кормом.  
\- Я не о тебе, - успокоил ее Такао, а потом продолжил:  
\- Ты станешь замечательным врачом, Шин-чан. Потому что только хороший врач знает, что нельзя спасти всех. Но бороться нужно за каждого.  
Шинтаро внезапно шевельнулся, обхватывая талию Казунари. Тепло его больших сцепленных ладоней ощущалось даже через футболку. У Такао задрожали ноги.  
\- Казунари... Спасибо тебе за все, - тихий низкий голос пробирал насквозь. - Спасибо, что ты со мной.  
Было одновременно до слез грустно и неимоверно сладко. Хотелось провести так вечность, но...  
\- Я рад быть с тобой, Шин-чан. Только у меня сегодня экзамен. Давай позавтракаем, а потом отнесем птенцу цветов по дороге на станцию.  
Глаза у Шинтаро, как весенняя зелень, умытая дождем. Особенно когда смотрят так тепло и нежно.  
\- Давай.


End file.
